Behind Closed Doors
by FromAWorldNextDoorToYours
Summary: "Doctor Fell, I have a situation. A medical...emergency, if you will. Could I impose on you to lend a hand?" His voice was low, suggestive and caused a spike in her body temperature. "Why of course, Mr. Mikaelson. It is my duty and I intend to make it our pleasure." Meredith purred the last word, her mischievous gaze locked on him.


**Warning: Intercourse happens. There's a drop of blood too. If you're not of the proper age, this fic is not for you.**

**Disclaimer: The words are mine. The characters are not. The song mentioned belongs to the artist. Please respect the commercial rights of the creators/original owners.**

* * *

Meredith is working late, going over the article she's writing for a medical journal and refreshing her memory on some of the history of a colleague's patients she would be taking care of while he and his wife went on their second honeymoon. She detests the administrative part of her job, even more so since she got involved with Elijah.

She smiled, still amused by the irony of a vampire stealing her heart. She, a Fell, a founding family member serving on the council dedicated to protecting Mystic Falls from the creatures of the night, was irrevocably in love with an Original vampire. And to think she'd never liked or been attracted to older men before, unlike so many of her peers.

She glances up from the patient file in front of her when her office door creaks open, expecting to see a nurse, "Yes? Can I help you?"

An instant smile blooms on her lips once she recognizes the person interrupting her. Think of the devil; her very own elegant, cultured, gentlemanly devil. "Eli! I didn't expect to see you until later."

"I know, Doc, but I am afraid this is not a social call. I am in dire need of your medical expertise."

He had that look about him. The one that usually meant she was going to be late for her hospital rounds, like she had been this morning. His voice, deadly serious, made her palms tingle. She wanted nothing more than to get up and touch him. He always sounded so proper. She, of course, knew he had a darker, completely improper side that had nothing to do with his vampirism.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem, Mr. Mikaelson?" taking the stethoscope from around her neck and running it through her hands, she sat back, indicating the chair opposite her desk. Two could play this game.

Heat flares in the pit of her stomach when he locks the door behind him and closes the blinds in one quick motion, his eyes traveling over her body with deliberate, lecherous intensity. He walks around her desk, his gaze boring into her with a mix of humor and desire.

Settling on the edge, effective caging her in, he elaborates "I was home, trying to help my brother with the details of his latest scheme. He got annoyed with my lack of attention and asked me, in no uncertain terms, to leave. Doctor Fell, I can't concentrate. I can't focus. There's an empty feeling here," his fingers brushes the area over her heart, lingering on her breast just long enough to make her pulse quicken, "and an ache," he circles her wrist, rubbing his thumb over her pulse as he guides her hand to his groin, bringing her fingers to rest against the straining fly of his trousers, "here."

It amazed her that she wanted him again. They'd worn each other out the night before, and when he joined her in the shower this morning… heat rises to her cheeks at the memory, her voice husky, her fingers gently drumming against the now perceptible bulge beneath her touch, "Are there any other symptoms I should be aware of, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I'm not sure, Doc. I think I'm burning up," his hand trailed down the center of her body, tugging her shirt from her skirt, both being among the many gifts he'd showered her with upon his return from the most recent trip with Niklaus. His eyes are still locked on hers as he slips his hand beneath the soft material, gliding his cool fingers up over her abdomen and cupping her breast, causing delicious chills to run down her spine "in my humble opinion, it's a possibly dangerous fever."

She releases a shaky breath, raising her free hand to cup his neck, drawing him down, and "A fever? Let me check. We might have to put you in isolation if you do suffer from one and it persists after treatment," she brushes her lips along his jaw, tracing the shape of his bottom lip before gently pushing her tongue into his mouth, enticing him to play. His taste is one of her favorite vices; a heady combination of minty freshness mixed with sin. Or what she imagined sin to taste like.

He kisses her back, resting his brow against hers as he pulls back slightly, "And?"

"You're hot, Mr. Mikaelson, dangerously so," she kissed him again and again, punctuating each word. "We should get you out of these clothes immediately so you can cool down."

He grins, reluctantly removing his hands from where they're caressing her skin, unbuttoning his shirt at a teasingly slow pace. Her hands go to work on his belt, effectively wiping the grin off his face when she undoes the button on his trousers. She smirks, drawing down the zipper, purposefully brushing against his semi-hard member.

"Commando, Eli? Just for me?" Would he never cease to surprise her? Sexually, intellectually, frivolously, he had a playful side few people knew about and exhibited it in the smallest, most tantalizing of ways when they were alone together.

Before he can answer, she frees him from the confines of the expensive material he favors, closing her fingers around his length. Watching his face she strokes up and down, sure of herself, bringing him to full attention by bending her head, teasing him with soft touches, gentle nibbles and licks, her free hand gliding over his well-defined thighs, massaging firmly.

Gritting his teeth, Elijah groans, his length twitching under Meredith's ministrations, his fingers intertwining with hers, "Doc…you're killing me."

Lifting her head, she looks at him, her expression serious, "Mr. Mikaelson, a thorough examination is in your best interest if we want to find the most suitable treatment for your condition."

He sucks in a ragged breath as her mouth descends once more, this time engulfing his entire shaft. He can't get over how erotic she looks as her eyes lift up to his, watching him watching her as she pleasures him. She was perfection, his wanton Doctor, with her head between his legs, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. The delicately voiced evidence of her enjoyment in him is music to his ears, threatening to wrench away his hold on sanity.

He still recalled the first time, how shocked and amazed he was when she had dropped to her knees and blessed him with the best blowjob in his memory, and he had a long one. He hadn't expected it from her.

Gripping her head, he keeps her still, thrusting up a few times before pulling her to her feet, kicking free of his shoes and trousers while making quick work of her garments. When they're both naked, he runs his hands over her slender form, lavishing attention on her breasts, teasing her nipples to attention, delighting in the soft mewling noises issuing from her throat as he sets her ablaze with openmouthed kissed, using lips and teeth and tongue to drive her to the brink.

Meredith is alight with sensations, his scent, his touch, his voice, the stubble covering his jaw scraping against her sensitive skin, all combining to have heat pooling between her legs. She knows he can smell her body's natural response and he's there, covering her mouth with his, muffling her moans as he plunges two fingers into her core, groaning against her lips as he spreads some of the wetness around her nub, rubbing his thumb in maddening circles, varying both pressure and pace as he continues to pump his fingers into her, mimicking the action with his tongue, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth.

Her heart is pounding in her ears, and knowing he can hear it, feel it, turns her on even more. She grinds her hips into his hand, shamelessly trying to get closer, his actions driving her dangerously close to the edge of sanity, her body reacting like a symphony conducted by his expert touch. Tearing her lips from his, she demands, "More…Eli, please," her voice a breathy whisper in his ear before closing her teeth on his lobe, biting down lightly.

Withdrawing his fingers from her body, he raises his hand, dragging them across her lips before kissing her slowly, deeply, allowing his flavor to mix intimately with a taste of her essence. Getting up, he picks up her discarded white coat from the floor, "Here, put this on."

Confusion lights her eyes, "But…" she's silenced by another steamy kiss, and shrugs into the coat , the blatant lust in his expression causing her to tremble as he pushes her down on her desk, his hands gently parting the coat again, laying her bare for his eyes to feast on, "Is it your professional opinion, Doctor," he drags her hips to the edge of the desk, spreading her thighs wide and stepping between them, "that engaging in sexual relations with the most gorgeous woman in my acquaintance will cure me of this terribly distracting disease?"

Breathing raggedly, Meredith is barely able to focus on his words, her gaze drawn to his impressive manhood as he takes it in his hand, rubbing himself against her moist folds. With a valiant effort, she manages. "No Mr. Mikaelson, not cure…"

He raises a brow, only a thousand years of practiced control keeping him from plunging into her hard and fast, his muscles straining with the effort it takes to cease all movement. "Oh? Then this is a…pointless endeavor?

Whimpering at the loss of friction, she breathes, "Intercourse will ease the symptoms, Mr. Mikaelson, but the act will have to be repeated regularly to keep them under control."

Easing into her at a maddening slow pace, Elijah leans down, smiling, "Excellent prognosis, Doctor." Pulling all the way out, he penetrates her again, burying himself in her glorious heat, waiting until her hips lift restlessly from the surface of her desk before moving, gradually building the pace. When her inner walls start to undulate in minor contractions around him, he pulls out of her.

Meredith wants to complain at the sudden sensation of emptiness, but she's flipped over and filled again from behind at such incredible speed she has no chance to. She loves him like this, when he gets so caught up in making love to her that the barrier reminding him to be careful with her fragile human form crumbled. His hands are gripping her hips and she knows there will be bruises. The thought of being branded by him thrills her and she pushes back, meeting him thrust for powerful thrust.

Watching as he plunges into her over and over, possessing her body, he reaches under her, rubbing her swollen nub between his fingers, demanding roughly, "Say it Meredith… tell me you're mine."

Teetering on the edge of release, beyond thought and reason, Meredith knows only one thing. Elijah. He's her salvation, her everything, "I'm yours, Eli. Only yours. Always."

He drags her backward, his arm caging her flush against his chest, pounding into her deep and hard, grazing his tongue over her neck, feeling her frantically beating pulse, waiting for her consent.

"Please, Eli…please", she begs, her lungs burning, her heart hammering. There's only him, and he's driving her, taking her higher, forcing her to experience pleasure akin to pain as he pushes her to the limit. His fingers are busily stimulating away her sanity. When the slippery, uncontrollable convulsions start wracking her body and his fangs sink into her neck, she's swept away in a white-hot wave of blinding pleasure-pain.

Her passionate plea snaps the precarious hold he had on his control. Surrendering to the darkest part of himself, he bites her while pushing into her body violently as the intoxicating taste of her blood exploding on his tongue scorches away all reason. He calls out her name in a ragged voice, her walls clenching around him as her orgasm rips through her causing him to jerk into her to the hilt, his entire body shuddering as he spills his release into her.

Sagging back into her chair, still inside her, he licks away the rivulets of crimson from her heated skin, sated, the taste of her warming him like nothing else ever has. There is nothing more powerful, more binding than willingly sharing blood during sex, especially when hearts and emotions are so heavily involved as well.

She's leaning back against him, completely spent, her head resting on his shoulder. Bringing his wrist to his own mouth, he breaks the skin before holding it to her lips. She licks at the blood before closing her mouth on the wound, taking one strong pull. He feels it all the way to his feet.

Turning her head, she nuzzles into his neck, the vibrations of her lips tickling his skin, the languid note in her voice giving him immense satisfaction, "Do you feel better, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I'm not sure, Doc. Maybe we should give this experiment another shot, for control purposes, of course." He's only half teasing. Heaven knew he couldn't get enough of this woman.

She laughs weakly, play-punching his shoulder, "Now you're pushing your luck. I don't have another round in me." Giving her hips a suggestive roll, she rises to gather up their clothes.

"Better get you home, then darling. Doctors need their rest." He shoots her a sexy, suggestive wink, pulling on his clothes as she pulls on her skirt and buttons up the prim and proper white coat that did wicked things to him, shoving her top into her handbag. Was that a smirk? The little minx knew what she was up to alright. He'd find a way to collect his revenge for that.

Giving her office a last once-over to ensure everything was in place, Meredith turned out the light, linking her fingers through Elijah's as they walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand. Pulling his car keys out of his pocket, he let his fingers linger on the scrap of lace he'd nabbed from the floor while her back was turned. He wondered how long it would take her to notice he'd collected another little trophy in their game.

When he helps her into his car, she glares, "Hey! You filthy panty snatcher! You took it!"

Stroking his hand down the tie around his neck, he laughs, "And you forgot to collect this, Doc. That puts me squarely in the lead, am I right?"

Rolling her eyes, mumbling something about him not having to rub it in as he slides behind the wheel, she lays a hand on his thigh, turning on the radio. Insatiable by Darren Hayes was playing. Their eyes met and they grinned at each other.

"Well, Doctor Fell, if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is."


End file.
